herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bail Organa
Bail Organa is the Senator/Viceroy and Prince Consort of the Royal House of Alderaan as well as the adoptive father of Princess Leia Organa from the Star Wars movie saga. In the prequel trilogy, he is portrayed by Jimmy Smits, and is voiced by Phil LaMarr in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels. Biography Early life Bail Prestor Organa, a male Human, was a native of Alderaan, a planet of pristine beauty the inhabitants of which were among the Core Founders of the Galactic Republic. Born in 67 BBY, his parents were two of the most important persons on his homeworld. His mother Mazicia was the reigning Queen of Alderaan, and his father belonged to the prestigious House of Organa, one of the princely dynasties among which the crown of Alderaan traditionally befell. Organa also had three sisters: Rouge, Celly, and Tia. Additionally, his maternal uncle Tayvor Mandirly was a notorious agricultural expert. Like all the scions of his noble bloodline, the young Organa enjoyed a golden childhood. While he always had all the material things he needed, Organa's parents were careful never to spoil him. As a youth, Bail Organa was trained to eventually take up Alderaan's seat in the Galactic Senate. Despite the rampant corruption that had spread its tentacles to most of the political class, the actions of civic-minded statesmen such as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum finally convinced Organa that he could do well in the Senate. Despite his pampered upbringing, Organa maintained many personal acquaintances across Alderaan which crossed class boundaries. Taking an interest in the son of two archivists at the Royal Library of Alderaan, Organa championed the young Halagad Ventor's education and assisted him in his rise through the academy system. The two swiftly became friends and it wasn't long before Ventor was a welcomed presence around House Organa. Inspired by Ventor's desires to become a Jedi, Organa assisted the youth in pursuing his dreams by granting him access to both mental and physical training across Alderaan. In 32 BBY, Bail Organa's future ascent to the position of viceroy was put into question. That year, Alderaan was wracked by the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention, a bitter feud between House Organa and the rival House Antilles over which family had the proper claim to the title of viceroy. After three deadlocked votes, the High Council of Alderaan appealed to the Galactic Senate for mediation, and a special dispatch led by the Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth was sent to oversee the dispute. During this time, Organa became acquainted with the Jedi Knight Everen Ettene who championed his cause and the two maintained a positive relationship. In less than one month, C'baoth guided the tribunal to a decision that favored the Organas. Subsequently, Organa's father was made viceroy and the rivaling families were joined together in marriage at the Jedi's behest. In the wake of the standoff, the victorious Organa family decided to celebrate by sending young Organa, his sister Tia and the Ventor family as their representatives to the Okonomo Retreat on the beautiful island resort. Eager to spend the holiday hunting manka cats that roamed wild on the island, Organa did not reprimand his sister or his friend as they made passes at each other. Despite Tia's proposed marriage to a nobleman of House Vandron, she pursued her brother's friend during the trip all while Organa turned a blind eye. The three were out hunting when Organa received word that a terrible tragedy had befallen the retreat. A madman had infiltrated the dinner and had infected the gathered nobility with a hive virus which provoked anthropophagitism in its victims. Among the victims were both of Ventor's parents', Ean and Zollet, who in their madness ate each other before being consumed by the madman. At some point when it seemed that the old Republic was already crumbling, a group of Alderaanian scouts under the responsibility of First Chairman Organa discovered the remote and mineral-rich planet of Isis. Bail Organa, who foresaw a time of turmoil in the not-too-distant future, chose to to keep information about this world secret, only revealing its existence to his close political allies. Becoming a Senator In 32 BBY, the peaceful planet Naboo was invaded by the droid army of the Trade Federation, a labyrinthine organization of trade officials, which provoked a crisis in the Galactic Senate. Padmé Amidala, queen of the Naboo, came to plead her case before the Senate and, seeing that Valorum would not react, she called for a Vote of No Confidence in the Chancellor. Despite not being a senator, Bail Organa was present in the plenary chamber, and he stepped out to second the motion, as did the Roonan delegate Edcel Bar Gane. Before the chair could find a motive to postpone the vote, Organa argued that the motion could suffer no delay, since it was on the floor and had to be voted during the ongoing session Following the election of Palpatine as Supreme Chancellor, Senator Bail Antilles chose to retire, and Organa succeeded him. In order to occupy that position, he was forced to abandon his viceroyship, delegating his powers to a regent. Though a new Senator, he quickly gained the ear of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, agreeing with his view on bureaucratic stagnation. He also established political relationships with other like minded Senators, including Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Doman Beruss of Illodia, and Mon Mothma of Chandrila, with whom he had a very good personal friendship. His residence on Coruscant during his time as a Senator was called Cantham House, although he had an apartment in 500 Republica as well. Organa also became close friends with former Chancellor Valorum. Despite his elevated position, Organa remained committed to his friends. Approached by Halagad Ventor after the young man had spent some time at the Jedi academy on Almas, Ventor expressed frustration regarding his inability to find a master that would train him in the ways of the Jedi. To assist, Organa arranged for a meeting with his old contact within the Order: Everen Ettene. Speaking with the Jedi Knight and vouching for Ventor's dedication and hard-work, Ettene saw something of herself in Ventor and agreed to train the unconventional Padawan. In 28 BBY, Organa took in his turn the mantle of viceroy, which he would keep till his death. As such, he was properly addressed as "His Serene Highness, Prince Bail Prestor Organa, First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan." In the years that followed Organa's appointment as a senator, the Republic went through an unprecedented crisis. The former Jedi Master Dooku, Count of Serenno, founded the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a loose organization of planets who wished to withdraw from the Republic. During that Separatist Crisis, Organa pushed to have Alderaan loosen its immigration restrictions to allow refugee resettlement. He was also appointed to the Loyalist Committee, a political group determined to keep the Republic from fragmenting under the Separatist influence. Though not a militarist, it was expected he would vote in favor of creating an army to defend the Republic. In 22 BBY, when it became clear that the Separatists had no interest in negotiations, Organa advocated quick action but realized that the Senate would not approve using the clone army found on Kamino. Organa thus voted for granting Palpatine emergency powers. Shortly thereafter, the Republic and the Separatists went to war against each other. The First Battle of Geonosis marked the beginning of a pan-galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars Security Committee In the confusion that erupted after the conflict on Geonosis, Organa met with Grand Master Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as the wizened Jedi recounted the tale from the first battle of the war. After hearing Yoda's retelling, Chancellor Palpatine promoted Organa to the head of his new Senate Security Committee, which was concerned with the security of the galactic senators and of the Republic as a whole. The Alderaanian prince welcomed that nomination, which he regarded as a great honor. In the days following this promotion, Organa departed Coruscant and formed an elite team to travel to Virgillia 7 as part of a rescue mission to recover his old friend Padawan Ventor. Ventor had been assigned to Virgillia several months prior and had gone missing, along with Master Ettene and two other Jedi. Alongside Giles Durane and Jedi Master Ashka Boda, Organa scoured war-torn Virgillia and extracted Ventor and Padawan Danyawarra, leaving Ettene for dead on the planet below. Taking an active role in the conflict, assisting in the refuge movement as much as his senatorial duties permitted. Shortly before the fighting erupted on Christophsis, Organa led a relief force to the planet to aid the besieged people and beleaguered troops and was soon hemmed in by a Confederate blockade led by famed Admiral Trench. Trapped on the planet's surface, Organa and his relief effort soon began to run out of food and water. When Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi led an assault against Trench's fleet in an attempt to break through and aid Organa, the Admiral responded with a withering attack, forcing the Jedi to retreat behind a nearby moon. Trench staged several devastating attack runs against Organa's on-planet camp to draw Skywalker and Kenobi out from behind the moon, but he and his blockade were finally broken by a stealth ship manned by Skywalker and Admiral Wullf Yularen. Journey to Zigoola A few months into the Clone Wars, Bail was given coordinates to the Sith planet Zigoola by his secret informant, Alinta. Having heard Senator Amidala mention the Sith in a conversation, he asked her to contact the Jedi so that he could confide in them the location of the planet. Obi-Wan Kenobi was dispatched to the Senator's apartment to learn of this threat. Refusing to reveal his contact, and demanding to accompany the Jedi to the Sith world, Kenobi and Organa proceeded on a journey to Wild Space. Throughout the trip, Organa and Kenobi argued and harassed each other; Kenobi attempted to kill the Senator several times after losing control of himself to the Sith spirits of the world. By the end of the trip however, the duo managed to come to a mutual respect, and even a friendship, after surviving together on the barren world. While investigating the planet, they discovered that the source of all the Sith attacks was from a Sith holocron located inside a Sith Temple. After destroying the holocron, and the temple in the process, Organa and Obi-Wan were rescued by Senator Amidala and team of clone troopers. Aiding the Twi'leks After a successful trade mission, Organa was contacted by the Jedi High Council to ask King Katuunko for permission to set up a supply base on Toydaria so the Republic could send relief supplies to the people of Ryloth, who were suffering from a droid invasion. Organa, aboard his personal ship, the Tantive IV, traveled to Toydaria, where he met up with the Gungan Representative Jar Jar Binks at the Katuunko's royal palace. Together they were granted an audience with the king and his council, but negotiations were rendered complicated by the arrival of Lott Dod, the Senate representative of the Trade Federation sent by Count Dooku, who learned of Organa's mission when they intercepted his communication with the Jedi. Organa and Binks stressed their humanitarian intentions in the matter, but Dod pointed out that by agreeing to deliver supplies to Ryloth, it would be aiding Republic troops, and with Toydaria having declared strict neutrality in this war, it would destroy their neutrality. After thorough consideration, Katuunko officially denied the Republic their rights to a base on Toydaria. However, Organa and Binks were secretly met by the king, who told them that the humanitarian factor had actually gained his favor. He agreed to load the supply ships they already had at the time with a preliminary supply of resources if Organa could keep the involvement of Toydaria secret from. Organa protested, as the supplies would only aid the Twi'leks for a few days, but the king said this was the best he could supply. Knowing these supplies were better than none at all, the Senator created a plan to have Jar Jar distract Dod and his aide during a banquet, which he did with extraordinary skill, while Organa supervised the loading of the relief supplies. The plan was successful, but when Organa and Binks were bid farewell by Katuunko, Dod protested that they had broken the agreement, as he learned of supply ships slipping through the blockade around Ryloth, a claim for which Organa demanded proof. Unable to give any, Dod left furious. However, before the diplomats departed, Katuunko announced that in the light of these events Toydaria would reconsider it's stance of neutrality, which was greatly appreciated by Organa. Hostage During the Senate hostage crisis, Organa, along with Padmé Amidala and other Senators, was taken hostage by bounty hunter Cad Bane and compatriots, who wanted to exchange their freedom for the release of Ziro the Hutt. Padmé then told Organa she had Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber with her. When the Hutt crime lord was freed, Cad Bane and his team set the charges in the room the Senators were held in and left the building. Once safely away, Bane detonated the charges, but Bail Organa and the other Senators were saved by the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who managed to get them to the safe distance right before the explosion. Seeking peace over war When the Republic Senate debated on deregulation of the banks, Organa suggested that they should wait and see if deregulation was the best choice at the time being for the Republic, since it was deep in debt. After Padmé Amidala's successful meeting with Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri about the Separatist Parliament voting on peace. When the Republic heard about Separatist peace bill, Organa stated deregulation was no longer. Unfortunately, during the Republic Senate's vote, the Separatist military staged a droid suicide bombing on the power generators. The Republic Senate then voted on deregulating the banks. After the bombing, Dooku sent a message to the Senate, stating that the Republic launched attack on their soil, killing the sponsor of their peace bill, Senator Bonteri. After the message, Senator Burtoni suggested that the Republic purchase 5 million more troopers, drafting a bill that would raise funds for these troops from the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Meeting with fellow Senators Padmé Amidala and Onaconda Farr, Organa revealed that Republic Intelligence confirmed that Dooku's thugs were behind the message provided to the Senate. Fighting the bill, Senators Organa and Amidala found data on the Banking Clan, revealing that they were charging 25% interest, which drained funds from social programs. Realizing the threat of this bad loan, the Senators approached other like-minded congressmen, such as Senator Mot-Not Rab in hopes of forming a causcus with little success. After meeting with Senator Farr, who was recently the victim of an assault, Organa himself was attacked by two bounty hunters, Robonino and Chata Hyoki. Protected by his guards, Organa was severely injured in the struggle, unable to speak, and therefore asked Amidala to deliver a speech that would kill the bill. Amidala was successful in swaying most of the Senators in their favor. The murder of Onaconda Farr After Organa recovered from the attempted attack, he worked closely with Senators Amidala, Mon Mothma, and Farr in their effort to reduce and eventually halt the production of clone troopers and end the fighting. Shortly after a monumental speech by Amidala urging the Galactic Senate to vote for such a movement, Farr became ill during a celebratory meeting, dying soon after. Organa, along with his allies, attended the funeral, and was present in Chancellor Palpatine's office afterwards when Lieutenant Tan Divo reported that Farr's death was in fact a murder. When Organa and Amidala, along with Mothma and the late Farr's aide Lolo Purs expressed a discontent in Divo's investigation methods, the two set out to find the murderer themselves. Speaking with two of Farr's greatest political enemies, Senators Mee Deechi and Halle Burtoni, they discovered that Farr had held several secretive meetings within Coruscant's docking area. After setting out to the locale only to be shot at, lose their attacker, and be thoroughly reprimanded by Lt. Divo, Organa and Amidala returned to Deechi's office under the suspicion that he set them up, only to discover the Umbaran dead, stabbed through the heart. Divo quickly shut them in his heavily guarded office with Mothma and Purs for protection, although Farr's former aide expressed an immediate discontent with the situation and stormed out. She returned soon after, claiming to have been attacked by Senator Burtoni, who was soon arrested and charged for murder. As the Kaminoan was being led out in handcuffs, Amidala had one last memory, that Farr was killed by a poison specifically engineered towards Rodians and Lolo Purs had not partaken in any refreshments that day. Caught at last, Purs held Amidala captive for a short while before the Senator was able to escape and knock her unconscious, allowing Divo to arrest the culprit and release the innocent Burtoni. Rising concerns As the Clone Wars dragged on, Organa became concerned about Palpatine's growing powers. Because of his newfound relationship with Kenobi, Organa started cultivating a friendly relationship with the Jedi High Council, which was also concerned, and began seeking out similarly wary Senators. As a diplomat, Organa was often on the front lines of the war; he was engaged in actual fighting during both the Battle of Boz Pity and the Battle of Coruscant, although he fought involuntarily in the latter. He also visited Qalydon and Metalorn, and served with and befriended Giles Durane, saving the man's life on more than one occasion. After Organa's vessel was attacked by pirates, the Senate was going to vote on an Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act. Finis Valorum soon infiltrated Organa's 500 Republica apartment, tired of watching from the sidelines. Valorum believed that Palpatine was power hungry and would not give up his emergency powers once the war was over, destroying everything in his way. Unfortunately, Palpatine had cameras in many droids, having recorded their conversations. Organa tried bringing up the subject in the Senate, but a bombing on Valorum's transport issued the Senate to go through with the act anyway. Last days of the Republic During the Great Jedi Purge, after witnessing clone troopers gun down Padawan Zett Jukassa, Organa was determined to intercept any surviving Jedi before they "walked into this catastrophe." Organa managed to locate and rescue Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he took them back to Coruscant, he sat with Padmé Amidala as Palpatine declared himself Galactic Emperor. Despite his revulsion at the concept, Amidala told him to vote in favor of Palpatine, both being outnumbered and realizing the added benefits that time and access to Imperial knowledge would have on a resistance movement. After Yoda's failed attempt to kill Palpatine at the Grand Convocation Chamber of the Senate Building, Organa managed to rescue the Jedi Master before security could find him. They then fled Coruscant to the planetoid Polis Massa and contacted Kenobi on the planet Mustafar. Kenobi, having defeated his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker who had fallen to the dark side of the Force, arrived with the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 and a pregnant Padmé, who was in a critical condition. The medical team who tried to save her discovered that she was dying, having apparently lost the will to live. However, before her death Padmé managed to give birth to healthy twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker. Arriving on Naboo, Bail and the Jedi discussed the fate of the twins. Organa offered to take Leia as his own, having for a long time discussed adopting a baby girl with his wife Breha they had had many difficulties in producing an heir, and doctors had informed them that another attempt to conceive a child would probably kill Breha. Organa also took the droids into his service (and ordered C-3PO's memory wiped to keep the chatty droid from someday accidently revealing Leia's true parentage), placing them in the care of Tantive IV's captain Raymus Antilles. Along with Mon Mothma, Organa attended Padmé's funeral on Naboo. He continued to serve in the Senate well into the days of the Galactic Empire, where he remained a representative for Alderaan until his adopted daughter Leia took over one year before the Battle of Yavin. Bail was one of the few people in the galaxy who were aware that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, presumably having been informed of this by Yoda. Despite the Viceroy's sheer affection for his daughter, on the whole, the young Leia had far more meals with servants and household droids than with Organa.42 He mostly entrusted the princess' education to an army of experts, which included Amidala's former handmaiden Sabé, who tutored her in matters of court etiquette and diplomacy,43 the scholar Arn Horada, who instructed her in galactic politics and history,44 and the former senator of the Thesme sector Silya Shessaun.45 While Queen Breha had been extensively involved with Leia's education in the latter's early years,46 the princess' later girlhood was was mainly marked by the Viceroy's sisters, Rouge, Celly and Tia Organa.15 Father of the Rebellion Bail Organa was instrumental to the creation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, together with Senators Mothma and Bel Iblis. Several months after the foundation of the Empire, Organa met with the crew of the Banshee on Alderaan, to discuss resistance to the new regime. In the Grand Hall of the Royal Palace of Alderaan, Organa received the rebel agents, and sent them on a mission to Felucia to rescue the disillusioned Imperial Admiral Gilder Varth from the detention facility on that planet. Small, covert operations like this were typical during the first decade of the Empire. Organized resistance did not come until later. A significant event that spurred Organa and his allies to discuss open rebellion was the Ghorman Massacre in circa 18 BBY: during a protest against Imperial taxation on the planet Ghorman in the Sern sector, Wilhuff Tarkin landed his ship right on the protesters, injuring and killing hundreds. This horrified many, but the Emperor was pleased and gave Tarkin a promotion. In secret, Organa and Mothma, sometimes accompanied by Bel Iblis, began having regular meetings in Organa's Coruscant residence to discuss organized resistance. Despite these ties to the Rebellion, Organa was outwardly one of the most loyal of Imperial Senators, and greatly respected by many. This could be why Emperor Palpatine never attempted to kill him, while showing no such restraint with his fellow Alliance co-founders. Secretly, Organa was preparing for the day when his war against the Empire would turn public, and set about recruiting surviving Jedi to join his cause—one such Jedi was Ylenic It'kla, who served as Trustant of the Alderaanian Caamasi Remnant and as an advisor to Organa himself. Senator Silya Shessaun also worked behind the scenes with Organa, aiding him in forming the Rebellion and also helping raise his adopted daughter, Leia. During the rise of the Empire Organa used his political position to covertly aid resistance groups, particularly those in the Core Worlds. Using a network of diplomatic operatives, he quietly leaked useful information to the planetary rulers, dissidents in hiding and insurgent fighters who might employ that information against the Emperor. After failing to convince Jedi Master Rahm Kota to rescue his adopted daughter Leia, who was arrested by Imperials and held prisoner on Kashyyyk, he attempted to do the same with another Jedi Master, Shaak Ti, who was hiding on Felucia. But when he arrived, he found that Shaak Ti was dead. Furthermore, he was captured by Shaak Ti's old apprentice, Maris Brood. He was held prisoner until Galen Marek, who was advised by Kota to rescue him so his soon to be formed rebellion would receive support from a politician, arrived. Marek defeated Maris and let her go. Marek had also rescued Leia just before coming to Felucia because it would help him to gain support from Organa. After his rescue, Bail said that armed resistance against the Empire needed to be proven as a possibility before he and the other Senators took action. Marek, in response, attacked and destroyed a Star Destroyer shipyard orbiting Raxus Prime. This act proved to Bail that the Empire could be defeated in battle. A historical moment for the Rebellion was the signing of the Corellian Treaty in circa 2 BBY. Signed by Organa, Mothma, and Bel Iblis, with Marek and Kota also present, the document formalized the relationship between the Corellian, Alderaanian and Chandrilan resistance forces, respectively, from a loose coalition to an organized rebellion—the Alliance to Restore the Republic. However, Darth Vader arrived moments later and his stormtroopers arrested Bail and everyone else. Bail ordered the holodroid PROXY to cut off Leia's transmission so that Vader would not know she was involved. Marek was really Vader's secret apprentice, and had lured the Senators willing to rebel against Emperor Palpatine into the open. Bail and the other Senators were taken to the under construction Death Star I, and it seemed that the Rebellion was doomed before it even began. Marek, however, had turned to the light side of the Force after being betrayed by Vader, who in fact deceived him by telling Marek that they would use the rebellion to overthrow Emperor Palpatine, and journeyed to the Death Star. There, Marek defeated Vader and held Palpatine off long enough for Bail and the other rebels to escape. Marek selflessly sacrificed himself to give the others time to escape. Along with Kota and Juno Eclipse, Marek's pilot, Bail returned to Corellia to salvage PROXY to help fill in the gaps of the Birth of the Alliance, starting with the history of Marek. After meeting on Kashyyyk, the rebel leaders found Marek's family crest, and Leia suggested honoring Marek by using it as the symbol for the Rebel Alliance. The other rebels agreed. Mothma and Bel Iblis often clashed on strategy and policy, and it was usually Organa that kept the new Alliance from splitting apart. In 1 BBY, leaders of the Alliance decided to set their new secret headquarters on the fourth moon of Yavin Prime after being forced to secretly abandon their former base on Dantooine.. Should that base ever be discovered by the Empire, Organa created a holocron encased in near-indestructible phrik, which contained a list of possible replacement planets. The former senator kept that precious holocron with him on Alderaan. Death In 0 BBY, after acquiring Imperial plans to the Death Star, Organa sent his daughter, Leia, on a mission to recruit exiled Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi for the Rebel cause. However, Leia was arrested above Tatooine by Darth Vader himself. Back on Alderaan, her father received a falsified report stating that the Tantive IV had encountered an unexpected meteorite field it could not avoid, and had gone down with all hands on board. Princess Leia and Obi-Wan Kenobi never made it to Alderaan, and the planet was about to face certain doom. On a warm evening late in the spring, Bail Organa perished when Wilhuff Tarkin, now a Grand Moff, ordered the destruction of Alderaan using the Death Star's superlaser, annihilating its population. Organa was among the many millions who died instantly. His death was technically avenged by Luke Skywalker who kills Wilhuff Tarkin by blowing the Death Star with help of the force and the timely arrival of Han Solo. Personality and traits Bail Organa was a tall, dark-haired Human with tan skin and brown eyes,8 whose traits were regarded as aesthetically pleasing by other members of his species. He was known for wearing elegant and meticulous clothes in the style of the Republic Classic era.41 A self-aware politician, Bail Organa always appeared neatly presented. But the senator's rigor was not only about appearance; unlike many self-absorbed and corrupt delegates, Organa took his senatorial duties seriously. He spent much of his free time working on both legislative and domestic matters.6 In the ancient times, his professionalism would have been considered with respect. However, amid the moral decay of the dying Republic, Organa's impassioned defense of the civic virtue was often derided by his corrupted peers.53 However, despite his undeniable diplomatic skills and usually reserved behavior, Organa could appear casual to the point that Obi-Wan Kenobi once compared him to a Corellian bartender—except for the profanities.6 Organa was very devoted to preserving peace throughout the galaxy and was one of the few Senators who was not corrupted by power or by Chancellor Palpatine. He was very loyal to the Republic and the Jedi Order and did everything he could to help the Jedi during Order 66 and the Jedi Purge. He believed that without the Republic, the galaxy would fall into chaos and without the Jedi Order there would be no peacekeepers to help bring an end to chaos. Organa was strong minded and refused to submit to the rule of Emperor Palpatine. He also displayed enough courage to stand up to the Emperor himself telling him that if he and his allies were to die the Emperor would only cause more people to hate him.10 Although an intelligent man and an innovative strategist, Organa tended to act on faith instead of playing safe. He was not afraid to take risks if the benefits justified the costs, and he would learn quickly from his mistakes. For a politician, Organa had unusual skills such as the ability to pilot a starship by himself.6 A polyglot, Organa could speak not only Galactic Basic Standard, but also Shyriiwook, Mon Calamarian,54 and Gran.4 As a private man, Organa was also a loving husband to his wife Breha, whom he called "my dove." During the time of the Republic, his Senatorial duties kept him away from Alderaan, and Bail Organa could rarely spend much time with his wife in Aldera. Although he qualified himself as a "neglectful husband", he paid the Queen lightning visits whenever possible.55 Later in life, the Viceroy Organa also became a loving father to Leia, his adopted daughter.46 When the opportunity arose, Organa enjoyed a good drink. He was known to favor Blackmoon ale with a twist of blue sarsata peel and white wine produced by the House of Organa's own vineyard;6 Algarine wines were his favorite vintage.15 Gallery Images Bail Organa senator.jpg|Bail Organa Senator of the Republic Bail Organa clone war.jpeg|Bail Organa watches the Clone Army march off to war Bail Organa Christophsis.png|Bail Organa leads the relief mission on Christophsis Bail Organa Toydaria.png|Bail Organa pleads with Toydaria for relief aid Bail Organa Padme search.png|Bail Organa and Padme Amidala investigate a murder Star-wars-rebels-droids-in-distress-bail-organa.jpg|Bail Organa in Star Wars Rebels Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Pure Good Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Officials Category:Book Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Movie Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Lawful Good Category:Feminists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Nurturer Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Supporters